the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1787
NeS2 Post 1787 features enhanced versions of past posts thanks to Memory Lane. From NeS1 Page 40, Gebohq Simon is looking through old photographs of his past times at NeSU when they discover Galvatron missing his CPU. Time then freezes as Chronos appears to arrest Purevil, who is then removed from the Narrative. At the end of the memory she sees the NeS Heroes, and her former self, Apple, standing on Memory Lane. The then Arkng Thand is able to see Chronos, despite the time difference and her being invisible, and tells her he is proud of her but sees sadness within her. He tells her sad characters usually have a narrative plot-point from their past that needs resolving and she should fix herself. When Frank Smith first entered the Story in NeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1609, he was sent by the "Mysterious Person", Chronos, to search for her father, Losien Simon, just as a future version of Chronos warns her not to enact her devious plan. Chronos does it anyway and she arrives in India with the intention of draining the time stream of High Imp and erase him from existence. Instead she ends up sucking up the entirety of India, 99% of NeS Villains and the Powergamers, Nyktelios and Highempress. She then winks out of time and appears in the past when Adélaide Simonier fires her plot-hole gun, which drags Chronos into the period of Britt: The Legend. Post The Thief that Stole Time Memory Lane - Page #40 Meanwhile, within the Hall of Heroes, Gebohq continues recounting his memories of his college times, skipping down memory lane with a child-like glee. Most everyone else had grown bored though, and went off to do their own things within the Hall of Heroes. Only Krig was nearby, still doing the occasional cartwheel in his underwear. Suddenly--'' 'Losien:' *from down a hallway unseen* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ''Startled, and worried about his sister's scream, Gebohq shoots up and runs towards the source, Krig cartwheeling behind. When he arrives, he finds Losien looking terrified at something inside the closet in front of her. Janitor Bob is next to her, his expression grim. Purevil, Ford, and a few others are also standing nearby, having arrived at the scene like Gebohq, with the other heroes continuing to congregate. Geb: What is it, Los? Losien: It's Galvatron! To most everyone's surprise, Galvatron sits bound by rope and gagged. Ford whistles innocently. J-Bob: What I found most odd is that Galvatron seems to have been bound and gagged recently. Ford: What? Really? J-Bob: Yes. Not only that, but his main CPU chip from his head is missing. Maybe: Looks like we all should start searching for Galv's CPU chip then. Geb: But I like skipping down memory lane! Just call me if you need me or something: I have more flashbacks to remember still. Maybe: Fine, whatever. For those of you actually interested in doing something useful, meet up with me and we'll form a search party. Kyle: But this place is HUGE! And with lots of spooky and creepy rooms to look in, like Geb's *shudders* MZZT: A mystery to solve, wheee! --- Suddenly the NeS Heroes are frozen in state, the non-Hero, however, is left to roam free. Purevil: "What the buggery is going on here?" Chronos: "Alright lads. Book 'im." Time Cops burst onto the scene, led by Chronos herself, and dive on Purevil. Purevil: "Ack! Who're you guys!? What're you doing with me!?" Past (but also future) Frank Smith: "You're nicked, kiddo. Breaking numerous time laws. Not to mention hanging around these hero-types without probable cause." Chronos: "I'm afraid you're going away for a very long time, Purevil." Purevil: "B-B-But--! I didn't know I was breaking the law!" Chronos: "Ignorance is hardly an excuse, is it? Take 'im away." Past (but also future) Frank Smith: "Come on, lad. Let's find you a nice cell-mate, shall we? There's a chap that can see time and space through his the big toe on his right foot. I think you'd like him!" Purevil: "Nooooooooooooooo!" Chronos: "I'll close up shop here, guys. I've got to wipe this memory from Memory Lane so we don't confuse anyone reading it. Looks like my uncle is about to lead the current narrative down his own memory lane of college." Past (but also future) Frank Smith: "Uh... right-oh, boss. No idea what you're talking about, but right-oh!" The Time Cops zip out of existence, taking the time-displaced Purevil with them. Explaining why he never seemed to show up after Page #40. Chronos raises her arm to wipe out the memory when she spies several figures in the distance. Chronos trickles into invisibility, a power she rarely feels the need to use since becoming Chronos. She watches the group. Losien has gone through the memory-portal to Page #50, leaving the rest behind. Apple: "I really don't want to do this." Master Thand: "All of your answers lie just beyond this portal. Everything in your short characterhood has led to this moment. Your very own big reveal." Apple: "But..." Master Thand: "I admit that I have always groomed you in the direction that I desired, Apple. Just as I did with Amal, here. Not everyone appreciates my methods-" Thand now glances at TLTE, briefly. Master Thand: "-but I always have my reasons. I do not do things arbitarily. There is a path and this is yours. You will return, I'm sure, wiser and rejoin the cast of characters." Apple looks at the other heroes, as if for the first time. She realises that she had come to accept that she had joined their group, despite initially being dead set against it. She didn't know what it would mean to be a proper character, or even if she actually would be granted that honour when she returned. But the prospect of being a part of the cast of characters suddenly seemed like an all important task. A warmth flushes through her cheeks. She nods and without another word, she turns and leaps into the gateway. Master Thand: "Enjoy reliving old memories, Rosebud?" Chronos frowns. Master Thand from Memory Lane had turned around to face her, Chronos, from the future - despite the invisibility. Chronos peers over Thand's shoulder to see the rest of the Heroes captivated with the memory-portal. Chronos: "Talking to you would break a lot of laws of time, you know?" Master Thand: "Come now, we both know those rules were meant to be broken." Chronos: "All of this... seems so long ago." Master Thand: "For you, I rather imagine it was. I say this rarely, as you know, but I am proud of what you became." Chronos: "Not exactly comforting, but thank you... Master." Master Thand: "I remember when you used to call me father..." Chronos: "I found my real father, remember? Besides... I don't think that girl exists anymore..." Master Thand: "And is this a good thing?" Chronos: "Probably. I was always super naughty." Master Thand: "Yes. Yes you were. I recall a time when you painted the walls of my study in pink and yellow..." Chronos grins. Chronos: "And I turned invisible for three weeks. Stealing pies that were supposed to be Amal's." Master Thand: "When was the last time you smiled like that?" Her face fell again. Master Thand: "I told the truth when I said I was proud of you, Rosebud. And rarely am I sentimental... but I would be prouder if you were enjoying your existence." Chronos: "I can't return to my old ways now, Master. I have... a responsibility." Master Thand: "But perhaps you can heal the wounds of your past? I find that broken-hearted characters often have unresolved issues from their narrative history..." Chronos: "Perhaps you're right. As always. I'll think on it. You should get back before someone notices you missing." Master Thand: "Ours is a strange tale, my girl. Once I was Soriel, a young and violent murderer. You, a young and petulant cut-throat. Somehow, behind me,our destinies entwined before we were then, once again, entwined at different stages of our life-cycles. Myself, the Potential of Soriel, became the guardian of your own unPotential self, Apple. Yet, here we both now stand. Older. Yet you still have development issues. Resolve them. Complete your narrative." Chronos: "I imagine you're completing yours as we speak?" Master Thand: "I have my schemes, girl. Then again, being the keeper of time, perhaps you already know them and the end result?" Chronos taps her nose. Chronos: "Even you can't get that information out of me." She takes a step back. Chronos: "Goodbye. Dad." She blossoms in a golden shower of light as she exists Memory Lane and forces herself through time. She reappears back in the TEA HQ and slumps down in her seat. The irony of an assassin and thief becoming the Head of the Time Enforcement Agency is laughable. How did this even happen? She whips out her future GameBoy, the name of which I'm far too lazy to make-up, and begins to play some future iteration of PokémonPokémon article, Wikipedia., which, of course, is a game that will last forever. She does this to think, take her mind away and separate it from the real world around her. She chews her lip in contemplation. Chronos: "Stupid GengarGengar article, Wikipedia...." Voice: "Don't even think about doing it." Chronos slowly turns to see... herself. [[Far-Far-FAR Future Chronos|'Far-Far-FAR Future Chronos']]:''' "Obviously, you know I wouldn't be here unless I absolutely had to be. And I'm telling you... do NOT go there and do what you're thinking of doing. It'll end up an absolute mess and get you into a heap of trouble." '''Chronos: "...but if you're warning me then I can change the future, right? This heap of trouble can be averted?" Far-Far-FAR Future Chronos: "Instead of plotting some way of getting out of trouble because of you're stupid actions, just don't DO the stupid action!" Chronos: "Thanks for the heads-up future me!" Far-Far-FAR Future Chronos: "I get the feeling things are going to work out exactly the same..." Chronos: "Give me SOME credit, c'mon! Get out of here before I arrest you for breaking a multitude of time laws." A dazzling light and she is gone, leaving Chronos to contemplate her own scheme. She clearly learnt her plotting-skills from Arkng Thand and never really managed to shake them. Though Thand tended not to play Pokémon to scheme to. He preferred PacmanPac-Man article, Wikipedia.. She bashes a button on her desk, summoning Frank Smith. In India, deep in the trenches, Totallyevil, High Imp and Qhobeg #1 are getting drunk. Stalin's Clone's Ghost is attempting to get drunk, but has no actual physical body to absorb the alcohol with. The underground trench chamber shakes as another storm of "death from above" rains down upon no-man's land above the drinkers. Hitler's Maid's Ghost's Ghost Cat meows softly in kitty-panic. The drinkers all stare at the cat in surprise. Then continue drinking their sorrows. Totallyevil: "I could have been somebody! Why wasn't I evil enough!?" Qhobeg #1: "Calm down, Totally. At least Readers like you! It's why you show up even after all this time." Totallyevil: "And now I feel old. Thanks." Qhobeg #1: "Only narratively." Totallyevil: "That's supposed to be better?" Stalin's Ghost's Clone: "We need to get that Highempress out here to do her own battles! We can't win against Nyktelios without her." High Imp: "Do we want to?" The others look at High Imp and then huddle conspiratorial - a sensation Stalin's Ghost's Clone enjoyed immensely as it kindled the inner Communist conspirator within him. High Imp: "Why would we want to help Highempress? Better if she, and this Nyktelios, were both eliminated from the picture. There'll be a big power vacuum with them gone and plenty of villains to make their claims." Stalin's Ghost's Clone: "I could rule the U.S.S.R.!" Qhobeg #1: "I could get England!" Totallyevil: "Already planning to backstab King John?" Qhobeg #1 looks down guiltily. Totallyevil puts a hand on his shoulder. Totallyevil: "You're final a true bad guy now, Qhobeg. That's the spirit!" Qhobeg #1 brightens. Enter Frank Smith - NeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1609 Mysterious Person: "Welcome back, Agent Smith." Frank Smith, Time Cop, stands before a shadowy figure; the Head of TEA. Frank is a 40-year old man looking a little rough around the edges, a little grey and a few crags in his face. But he's fit, strong and healthy and, above all, good at his job. Mysterious Person: "I was impressed with your actions during that last time rift. A difficult situation but you got it resolved. Even if you did have to pick them up one-by-one." The Mysterious Person is sat in oh-so-convenient shadows to hide their face. Their face is computerised, but advanced enough to almost sound real - within that uncanny valley. The life and history of the Mysterious Person has never been revealed to any Time Cop. Frank Smith: "I'm just sorry I couldn't have done better, Sir. That Arena situation was a real mess, craziness everywhere. God knows where they all came from." Mysterious Person: "Careful, Agent Smith. You don't want to attract any undue attention from He Who Must Not Have His Name Taken in Vain." Frank Smith: "That's a bit of a mouthful, Sir." Mysterious Person: "That's what she said!! Ha! Zing!!!" Frank Smith: "..." Mysterious Person: "Oh. You're gay, right? So... that's what HE said?" Frank Smith: ... Mysterious Person: "No? Not cool?" Frank Smith: "Sir, for a mysterious, ominous, shadowy dude you're kind of a jerk." Mysterious Person: "Yeah... that's what living over a thousand years does to you." Frank Smith:"Good God! You're a thousand years old!?" Mysterious Person: "Ack! Agent Smith. Don't say HWMNHHNTiV!" Frank Smith: "Did you really just use that abbreviation, Sir? How are you qualified to be the Head of this organisation again?" Mysterious Person: "Because I'm stupidly old. Anyway, doesn't matter. Let's get on with this. You've got a new job! Happy!?" Frank Smith: "Well... yeah. Weird question." Mysterious Person: "Look, word around the TEA is that you're having a mid-life crisis. So I thought this would give you something to focus on. A bit of detective work, you know?" Frank Smith: "I'm not having a mid-life crisis!" Mysterious Person: "You left your husband and ran off with a lad twenty years younger than you." Frank Smith: "So!? That's my personal life!" Mysterious Person: "You bought a motorbike." Frank Smith: "Motorbike's are cool!" Mysterious Person: "At forty?" Frank Smith: "... Damn." Mysterious Person: "So, let's get you your mojo back! You're to travel 1000 years into the past. We have a bit of a situation with a time-warp entity." Frank Smith: "Ah. Someone outside of time? Do you want me to return them to their own time or bring them back here?" Mysterious Person: "It's a special case, Agent Smith. Bring them back here." Frank Smith: "Any information on the target?" Mysterious Person: "I'm afraid not. That'd be too easy for you then." Frank Smith: "... You mean you're not going to tell me?" Mysterious Person: "That's right! I want you to really be geared u after this mission. Back on track, you know?" Frank Smith: "... and what happens if I don't get... back on track?" Mysterious Person: "Your new boytoy likes having his sugar daddy wealthy, right?" Frank Smith: "Right. Understood. I'll get this done and prove my head's in the right place." Mysterious Person: "Brilliant. See you in a few seconds, Agent Smith!" By that, of course, the Mysterious Person actually meant seconds for his time, but not the time for Frank -- which could take weeks. Mysterious Person: "I'm pretty sure the readers could understand that for themselves, Narrator!" What the--!? Even newbie shadow characters get to talk back to me now!? There's just no respect for Narrators these days... Mysterious Person: "There's more than one? You mean we have a choice of Narrator!?" Moving on--'' ''Agent Frank Smith, Time Cop, sat in the roller coaster machine and pressed a few buttons. The machine belches a lot of steam before it slowly starts to move forward a couple of inches. Then, suddenly, it bursts forward at such a speed it was gone in an instant. The only trace was a loud groaning noise that fades in and out until silence finally fills the Time Room. Mysterious Person: "Alright... back to playing Pokémon Genesis X568 Infinite Colours." Chronos chews her lip as she plays, her indecision climaxing within her head. High Imp: "We convince Highempress that we'll help her directly, all of us plus her should prove too much for Nyktelios alone. They're completely evenly matched so they should strike each other out - so long as we betray Highempress and fall back at the last minute. Leaving them both to it." Totallyevil: "Sounds risky. They've fought before. How do we know they'll cancel each other out this time?" High Imp: "I feel a narrative convergence coming on." Totallyevil: "That could be anything." High Imp: "Do you have anything else pressing happening in your life, Totallyevil?" Totallyevil: "Don't get an attitude with me, bat-boy. I haven't forgotten how you kidnapped me to Hell just so you could trick that red-hair character to come stomping in after me." Chronos: "Where he injected Highemperor's DNA into me, thinking I'd give birth to some kind of evil super child..." Stalin's Clone's Ghost: "Where did she come from?" Totallyevil: "And who is she?" Chronos points at Totallyevil. Chronos: "You. Note for your future self. Get adopted son out of time prison." Totallyevil: "WTF!?" Chronos swings her finger back round to High Imp. High Imp: "It was a long time ago. Like a whole Story Arc has gone by since then." Qhobeg #1: "Uh... if we let you kill High Imp, will you spare the rest of us?" High Imp: "You little--!" Chronos: "I'm not here to kill you, High Imp." High Imp: "Usually I'd find that comforting, but you didn't come across time-and-space to chat about old times, did you?" Chronos: "I was once a thief. Before you happened to me." High Imp: "And now you're Ms Time Master. Kind of a step up, don't you think? Besides, you would never have happened at all if it weren't for me!" High Imp catches the blank gazes of those around him. High Imp: "So yes, I impregnated her with Al Ciao's DNA. But Evil G added in Losien Simon's DNA so it was fifty-fifty who would be the father. But the mother... well she's her own mother. Losien turned out to be the father. Then she was lost through time and became her own Potential, which is what you see here. Everyone on track?" The three villains continue to stare blankly. Qhobeg #1 slowly raises his hand to ask a question. Chronos: "Can I please finish? They don't need to know my backstory, okay? Now... where was I? I rehearsed all this before coming here! Ah! Right! I was once a thief, you know? And so now... I'm here to steal from you." High Imp shot to his feet. Once he was supremely powerful and reckoned he stood against even a mistress of time, but now he is weakened with nothing to defend himself save his desperate words. High Imp: "What're you talking about? I have nothing left! Nothing for you to steal!" Chronos: "Except for one thing I deal in directly. Time." The world around Chronos freezes as she stares at High Imp. Vengeance. That is what she needed. She closes her eyes and the process begins. The world around her physical form wobbles, then shakes violently but she is unmoving. Then the physical world begins to peel like old wallpaper as she sucks in the time-stream, absorbing time's existence through the trench. The battlefield. And finally India ceases to exist, along with everything that was once in it. ---------- Al Ciao the Writer: "Whoa! Dude! Did you just wiped out one of the world's largest countries? Not to mention the second-largest population!" Britt the Writer: "Well... you know how it goes..." Gebohq the Writer: "Bugger that! You just wiped out 99% of all remaining NeS villains!!" Al Ciao the Writer: "Priorities Geb. You need them." ---------- Standing on a single pillar of land that juts out of the Indian ocean (which is still 'filling up' the space left by the former land mass), all that remains of India, Chronos feels her body begin to convulse as it struggles to contain all of the time she had just swallowed. The time streams of so many powerful villains, the time streams of all the innocent people of India, the time streams of both Highempress and Nyktelios. The plot-holes forming within her, the narrative-breakers, the story-enders and the complete mess of things she'd made all well up within her. She'd only meant to consume the single time-stream of High Imp, but somehow wound up with so much more. She staggers backwards in pain, only to fall and suddenly plummet towards the roiling ocean below! As she falls the world around her begins to shake and then - poof. She vanishes out of time. ---------- Britt the Legend: Chapter Sixteen Adélaide: "And this! This is my ultimate invention! I call it-- an umbrella! It keeps you dry in the rain! I am such a GENIUS!" Britt: "Yes. Yes you are. I hope you're planning to make a lot of money from all of this." Adélaide fires her plot-hole gun and steps through it to reach the other side of the small space. Britt: "How did you get so lazy? You really shouldn't keep using that thing. I really get a strong feeling that it's going to end badly if you do." Adélaide: "You really worry far too much, dear Britt! I'm far too much of a genius for something to go so drastically wrong!" Britt: "Don't do it! Don't fire that gun after stating those exact words!" Adélaide sighs and shakes her head with amusement. She fires the gun. There's a horrible warping noise that suddenly grinds within their heads. Britt would have said "I told you so" but he was too busy crying out in agony. The world began to shake violently, yet nothing was falling over. It was like he was in a painting that was being shook. Then everything fell still. With the sudden stop he felt like he would throw up. Adélaide: "There. See? We're fine! Nothing bad happened!" Britt: "If you ever do that again, Adélaide, I'll disown you." Adélaide: "That's not very nice. I-- Who's that?" Britt and Adélaide stood over an unconscious woman robed in black. Her hair was also black but with shocks of bright red streaking through it in a fashion well beyond the time period. She opened her eyes and there, within the orbs, was another world. Another world that was constantly shaking just like theirs had when this woman arrived. Chronos: "I really should have listened to my Far-Far-FAR Future Self... At least I sent Frank Smith to meet my father. Outside of events, he'll be able to get me out of this mess... eventually..." References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post